1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mouse adjusting device; in particular, to a mouse adjusting device for adjusting the height of a sensing module of a mouse.
2. Description of Related Art
In today's world of ever advancing technology, personal computers, laptops, tablets, and portable devices of different dimensions have become irreplaceable tools in people's lives, and mouses are common input devices for the abovementioned equipment. However, typical mouses do not meet the demands of specific users, e.g. professional e-sport gamers. Therefore, adjustable mouses which allow users to adjust the sensitivity (e.g. for gaming, office work) are made in the market. Mouse sensitivity is especially important to professional e-sport gamers, because quick movements and micromanagement are required in games, e.g. turning around quickly, and aiming at the enemy causes the mouse to be raised slightly and then lowered. If the mouse sensitivity is too high, continued sensing when the gamer does not raise the mouse sufficiently high results in error. However, adjusting the mouse sensitivity during games requires jumping to an operating system window to adjust settings, which is impractical.
Hence, the present inventor believes the above mentioned disadvantages can be overcome, and through devoted research combined with application of theory, finally proposes the present disclosure which has a reasonable design and effectively improves upon the above mentioned disadvantages.